Internal combustion engines of engine systems are generally supplied with air for combustion. Typically, a supply of air includes dust and debris. To prevent possible contamination and damage to internal engine components by the ingestion of dust and debris, filters are generally provided to filter the air supplied for combustion. Over a period, such filters may become clogged with the dust and debris, and may need to be purged. A typical purging operation may include passing air against a direction of an incoming air flow to dislodge the debris from the filter, and then move the debris to the environment. Typically, a blower is used to facilitate a flow of the purged debris along with the air from the air filter to the environment by generating suction. The blower generally obtains power from an engine of the engine system, and such power is largely unregulated, incurring additional cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,273,648 relates to an air intake system for a work vehicle. The air intake system includes a filter assembly having a pre-cleaner and an air filter. The filter assembly defines at least one outlet port. The air intake system may also include an air valve movable between an opened position and a closed position and a blower coupled to the outlet port via a conduit. The blower may be configured to create a vacuum within the conduit such that particulates are removed from the filter assembly through the outlet port. When the air valve is in the opened position, an airflow may be directed through the filter assembly in an intake direction from the pre-cleaner through the air filter and, when the air valve is in the closed position, the airflow may be directed through the air filter in a reverse direction.